Dragon Academy
by jawesome1134
Summary: A new student at a school for Dragon-type Pokemon! Nothing to do with the app by Team Chaos!
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Academy

I was on the bus to my new school, the Dragon Academy.

When I arrived it was lunchtime, so I went to the cafeteria.

I got my Meatballs, and I went looking for a place to sit.

A person called, "Hey, new kid!"

I sat with a Gible, a Dratini, and an Axew.

"I'm Gible, and this is Drago and Axew."

"I'm Goomy," I replied.

A Dragonair and Vibrava came and sat there too.

"Hey, Drago, what do you think you're doing!?" The Dragonair asked, "We only reserve that seat for cheerleaders and supermodels!"

"Sorry, Aquarius…" Drago apologized.

"It's not Aquarius! It's Swagonair!" He corrected, "It makes me sound cooler!"

"Sure it does…" Vibrava mocked.

"Hey, new kid!" said Zweilous, the bully.

"You took the last of the meatballs! Everyone knows I get all the meatballs!"

"Well, now you don't!" I taunted.

"You shouldn't taunt him, Goomy…" Drago said, afraid.

"You're going down, kid!" Zweilous' goon, Deino, said.

"Why did we have to learn his name?" Axew whispered, "Now I'm going to miss him…"

Zweilous used Head-butt, but it slid off.

"You probably shouldn't have done that," I taunted.

**Editor's Note: Goomy can't learn Taunt, even by TM.**

Zweilous tried to attack, but due to my ability, Gooey, He was slower than me.

I responded with a dragon pulse attack, and then I launched my meatballs at him, "enjoy your meatballs!" I joked.

Then the bell rang and I went off with my new friends to class.

**What will Goomy and his friends get up to in his first class, probably learning, but maybe something else…**


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon Academy Chapter 2

The gang walked to History class.

"So, what's the teacher like?" I asked.

"He's kind of a know-it-all…" Vibrava explained.

"That's because he can manipulate time," Axew said.

"Cool!" I said.

"He's kind of strict too," Swagonair said.

"Not so cool," I said.

We entered the class as Dialga started his lesson.

"The civil war!" he said.

"The civil war!" Swagonair mimicked.

"Thank you, Future mini-mart employee of the month," he responded.

"Would I be making more money than you?" Swagonair asked.

Dialga paused for a second.

"Okay, so…" He continued, "We will be having a field trip for research. Remember to have your permission slips signed."

The period bell rang and Dialga handed out a permission slip to everyone as they left.

"So now it's recess," I said.

"How did you know?" Drago asked.

"Dialga gave me a schedule," I replied.

We went outside, where Latios and Latias were monitoring.

"Hey SlimeSack!" someone called.

"Oh no…" I said.

Zweilous walked up to me.

"You took my Meatballs," He said, "and I haven't paid you back yet!"

"But we're out in the open," Gible said, "with tons of witnesses!"

"Oh, I've got a plan!" he said.

He pulled out some mashed potatoes and threw them in his and my faces.

"Food Fight!" He yelled.

Latios flied up to us. "Both of you, detention!" He said.

"Why did you do that?" Gible asked.

"Yeah!" Axew said, "Goomy was innocent!"

"I saw potatoes where potatoes weren't supposed to be!" Latios replied.

"But Zweilous is going to pummel Goomy!" Vibrava said.

"I don't care, I'm mad with power," Latios replied.

"You know what we have to do right?" Gible asked.

"Yup!" Vibrava replied.

"What?" Drago asked.

"We have to—"Gible explained.

"Hold on!" Drago interrupted, "I seem to have stopped caring." Drago left.

"Anyways," Drago continued, "we need to get detention too so Zweilous won't pummel Goomy because we're there!"

"I can't," Swagonair commented, "I have detention."

"Were you not listening to anything I just said?" Gible said.

"Nope!" Swagonair replied as he left too.

"I love this plan!" Axew said, "Now answer me this…"

"Sure, ask away." Vibrava said.

"What's this _Plan _you're talking about?" Axew asked.

"Ugh!" Gible groaned as he and Vibrava walked away from Axew.

"Hey guys! Where're you going?" Axew asked.

Later…

Gible barged into Latios' office.

"I want detention too!" He said.

"But you've never had detention in your life!" Latios said, "There's no way you could possibly get detention on such short notice!"

"Sure I could," Gible replied, smugly.

"And how would that be?" Latios asked, sarcastically.

"I could introduce you to my special guest star!" Gible answered, also sarcastically.

"Oh no," Latios said, worried about what will happen.

Vibrava came and jumped onto Latios' back.

"Nothin' personal, bub," He said.

Latios fell to his knees as Gible began repeatedly poking him in face.

"Yeah, that'll do it," Latios said.

Zweilous entered detention as he saw Goomy, Gible, Swagonair, and Vibrava in a row.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked Gible and Vibrava, "I mean Swagonair's here often, but he usually just sleeps. What are you two doing here?"

"Oh, we're really bad," Gible replied, tauntingly.

Zweilous noticed place cards on all the desks they were sitting at.

"What are these, place cards?" He asked, mockingly.

"Yup," I replied, "We made them. You sit over there."

Swagonair pointed (with his tail) to the desk at the far corner of the class, where a Place cards that said "Zweilous" was.

Suddenly, Axew walked in.

"Hey guys," he said, "what are you doing here?"

"I thought you didn't like the plan," Vibrava replied.

"You keep talking about this _plan _thing…" Axew replied.

"He just walked right in…" Latios said.

"Ugh!" Zweilous raged, "Now that you're all here I can't pummel Goomy!"

"Hah!" Gible said, "I told you he was going pummel him!"

"You've got no proof!" Zweilous said.

"Yes we do!" Vibrava said as he pulled out a tape recorder!"

"RAAAAAAAAH!" Zweilous said as he barged out.

"You got that Drago?" I asked.

"Sure do!" Drago replied as he popped out from behind the teacher's desk holding a video camera.

"Let's post this thang!" I said.

The next day, we had posted Zweilous' little freak-out on the Internet.

"Where is Zweilous, anyway?" I asked.

"He got suspended," Swagonair replied.

"Anyways," I continued, "Great plan guys!"

"Seriously," Axew exclaimed, "do any of you know what this _plan _is?"

FIN


End file.
